The PIT is a computer graphics workplace especially designed for two uses who are collaborating in the study of a three-dimensional structure. Both users will see a stereo image of the structure. Each user's head is tracked, and his image is modified to give the illusion of a structure fixed in space. Both users see their images in the same position and orientation laboratory space and thus they can supplement their conversation with hand gestures to this shared image. The image can be scaled and positioned so that the users can see and "touch" all elements of interest. Input devices enable the users to interact with the image: to change its position, scale, and orientation, to select its elements, and to deform the structure. Some of these devices are also able to display forces on parts of the structure generated by an underlying mathematical model. Each user has a separate text screen and keyboard to access and edit shared and separate documents. Although we will test our design of this workplace on molecular applications, we expect it to have a wider range of usefulness. Research assistant Mike Meehan who joined the project last fall is working on this project. We have purchased a suitable display device, an Ampro projector. The second projector needed to support the second user will be purchased under another grant that will be sharing this facility with the GRIP project. Meehan has demonstrated that we can use this projector to display an image of a molecule that appears to be floating about 18 inches in front of the screen as is required, and he is currently working on facilities for tracking the positions of the users' heads.